Le Banquet de Platon selon Masque de Mort
by CrymsonFox
Summary: Les Chevaliers d'Or organisent un banquet entre eux. Problèmes: Masque de Mort cuisine, et les Bronzes tapent l'incruste. Hommage à l'Abregée de StateAlchemist, mais aucune obligation de l'avoir vue pour savourer ;)
1. Feta

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici un petit délire qui m'as pris comme ça. C'est aussi un hommage indirect à StateAlchemist (même si c'est peu probable qu'il voie ça un jour^^) et à ses **Chevaliers du Zodiaque : La Série Abregée** qui m'a fait exploser de rire à de nombreuses reprises . Si il y'en a qui ne connaissent pas encore, regardez la un jour ! croyez moi sur parole, vous ne regretterez pas, c'est de la bombe ! )_

_Mais n'ayez crainte, ceux qui ne l'ont pas vus peuvent lire cette fic ;) C'est juste que c'est plus marrant d'imaginer les voix de l'Abregée avec, et il y a quelques petits clins d'œil (voir jeu de mots que j'ai surement réutilisés sans m'en rendre compte). Ca se passe avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire._

_Les puristes, ne m'engueulez pas trop, il est vrai que ma connaissance de LCDZ se limite à l'Abregée et à pas mal de recherches sur Wikipédia, cela dit j'accepte toutes les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser ;)_

_Et si vous avez un peu du mal à vous retrouver dans les Chevaliers cités, voila un guide express (**ceux qui sont au point peuvent passer ce paragraphe et directement aller en dessous de la ligne**) :_

_*Le Grand Pope=Le chef des Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna. Ici c'est [little spoil] Saga des Gémeaux, qui a usurpé la place de Shion [/spoil]_

_*Mû du Bélier=celui qui répare les armures_

_*Kiki=gamin assistant Mû_

_*Aldébaran du Taureau=le colosse qui a les bras croisés_

_*Saga des Gémeaux=celui qui envoie les gens dans d'autres dimensions_

_*Masque de Mort du Cancer=Deathmask=l'assoiffé de sang qui décord sa maison avec des macchabées_

_*Aior du Lion=Aiolia=le rebelle_

_*Shaka de la Vierge=la réincarnation de Bouddha qui a toujours les yeux fermés_

_*Dohko de la Balance=le Vieux Maitre de Shiryu_

_*Milo du Scorpion= le type qui aime être sadique de temps en temps_

_*Aioros du Sagittaire=Aiolos=le Chevalier d'Or qui est mort 13 ans plus tôt_

_*Shura du Capricorne=l'espagnol qui a les bras qui coupe et un casque à cornes_

_*Camus du Verseau=le plus puissant chevalier de glace, ami avec Milo_

_*Aphrodite des Poissons=le norvégien qui ressemble à une femme_

_*Seiya du Pégase=Seyar=le héros_

_*Shiryu du Dragon=le Chevalier de Bronze en vert qui est aveugle à un moment_

_*Shun d'Andromède=le Chevalier de Bronze en rose qui ressemble à une fille, petit-frère d'Ikki_

_*Hyoga du Cygne=le Chevalier de Bronze en blanc qui est selon l'avis des fangirls beau gosse et qui fait de la plongée_

_*Ikki du Phénix=le mec qui a une voix super-grave et qui ressuscite tout le temps. Grand frère de Shun._

* * *

_''Dieu a fait l'aliment; le Diable l'assaisonnement''_ James Joyce

-J'ai faaaaim, se plaignait le Grand Pope, qui comme à son habitude, conversait avec soi même.

-Eh bien va manger, que veux tu que je te dises ?! lui dit son autre lui. C'est bien pour ça que tu as organisé ce banquet entre tes 12 Chevaliers d'Or non ? Pour que l'un d'eux fasse un festin délicieux.

-Oui et puis c'est aussi pour resserrer les liens entre eux, il me faut des Chevaliers soudés pour dominer le monde Muhuhuhu. Mais le problème c'est que ce foutu masque est coincé, je vais mourir de faim !

-Eh bah lève toi pour demander de l'aide…

-Mais s'ils découvrent mon identité ?...Et puis il y a un autre problème…C'est Masque de Mort qui s'est porté volontaire pour faire à manger, et à ma place je n'aurais pas confiance…Oh mes dieux j'ai faaaim ! Des lasagnes, mon Sanctuaire pour des lasagnes ! Enfin non peut-être pas quand même…

[…]

Les 12 Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient réunis dans la maison du Verseau, réputée pour conserver les aliments au frais. Certains discutaient aimablement entre eux, le vieux Dohko gonflant les autres au passage, parce qu'il comprenait tout de travers vu son très grand âge et ceux parlant à Shaka se demandait si il n'était pas parfois en train de dormir. Le cuisinier, Masque de Mort, contemplait son œuvre avec un sourire satisfait, et commençait à distribuer la viande parmi les convives, leur assurant qu'ils allaient adorer son entrée. Shura coupait le pain à coup de bras, Aior regardait les autres d'un air méfiant, et Camus semblait s'ennuyer sans Milo, ce dernier ayant été réquisitionné pour monter la garde dans la maison du Bélier, non sans que Masque de Mort lui ai aussi préparé de quoi manger.

12 ? Non 9 en fait, car évidemment Aioros était absent, le Chevalier des Gémeaux aussi bien sûr, et, chose plus curieuse, le chevalier du Taureau aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout Aldébaran, il est pas invité ? s'enquit Aior auprès de l'organisateur cancérigène.

-Si, mais il était déjà là bien avant tout le monde, précisa Masque de Mort.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand un taureau perd, on lui coupe les oreilles et la queue. Et évidemment, on le mange…rajouta-il avec son sourire le plus sadique.

Tous les Chevaliers regardèrent alors leurs assiettes, la plupart dégoutés, à part Shura qui avait l'habitude des corridas. Certains virèrent au vert, le Vieux Maître Dohko adoptant à cette occasion un teint bleuâtre assez bizarre.

-Oh ! Il est assorti à la couleur de sa robe ! remarqua le rutilant Aphrodite, qui connaissait cette tradition de manger des queues (comment ça une blague sur l'orientation douteuse d'Aphrodite ? Mais pas du tout :)

-Bordel Masque de Mort ! T'aurais put prévenir avant ! grogna Camus, en bon français qu'il était.

-Je me demande si je pourrais fermer les yeux sur ce geste, l'informa Shaka. C'est en mangeant ce genre de trucs que Bouddha a décidé de jeûner pendant 6 ans, précisa t-il, mi zen, mi outré.

-Mais comment sais-tu ça ? interrogea le Vieux Maitre qui était en train de vomir dans son chapeau parce que le Grand Pope avait dit qu'il fallait pas tâcher le carrelage ''Non mais oh ! Sinon je vous organise un rendez-vous galant avec le Chevalier des Poissons muhuhuhu ! '' furent ces mots exact.

-Bah jsais pô, avoua la Vierge pour répondre à la question de Dohko, mais quand tu vois Indiana Jones et le Temple Maudit…Sans déc, la gastronomie indienne pousserait n'importe qui à trouver la cuisine anglaise supportable.

-Hé patron, il a surement dût le voir en audio-description, se moqua Kiki en désignant la réincarnation de Bouddha (ou de Ray Charles selon les versions, d'ailleurs a-t-on essayé de lui mettre un piano entre les doigts ?)

-Haha ! M'interrompt pas Kiki, lui signala Mû dans un petit rire, je fais les comptes. Alors un casque du Lion tâché + une armure du Taureau à revendre ça nous fait…

''Quand il s'agit d'affaires, le patron n'a aucun sentiment. En plus avec la crise en Grèce, il peut pas avoir la télé Shaka. C'est surement pour ça qu'il dort tout le temps, il se fait chier !'' pensa le jeune rouquin.

Un rire sinistre interrompit les tergiversations de l'assemblée.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Vous êtes vraiment trop croyants, c'est mignon ! s'exclama le Cancer.

-En même temps on appartient à un ordre religieux chargé de la protection d'une divinité alors…

-Évidemment que je n'ai pas cuisiné le Taureau, vous me prenez pour qui ? Milo ?

Tous les autres chevaliers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, à part le Capricorne et les Poissons, qui étaient déçus, et la Balance, qui n'avait plus assez de souffle.

''Hin hin hin, c'est trop facile'' se vanta en pensées le grand malade (mental).

''De là à mettre un pote au feu, c'est un peu vache…'' se plaignit intérieurement le rôti.

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

_La deuxième et (je pense) dernière partie du banquet d'ici quelques jours, avec en vedettes Milo du Scorpion et les Chevaliers de Bronze !_


	2. Moussaka

_Ko nitchi wa ! Voici la deuxième moitié du banquet des Chevaliers d'Or. Merci encore à aquillae, BlueTimes et Kangoo d'avoir reviewé ;) . Have fun tout le monde et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

''Merde, il sait vraiment pas faire cuire les saucisses, c'est déplorable'' se plaignit Milo en mangeant son repas.

''Tiens, on dirait que des squatteurs s'approchent. Ca va être l'occasion de s'amuser un peu…'' pensa-t-il en, souriant, en se levant. On lui avait conseillé d'être diplomate mais il avait bien envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un, peut-être en envoyant l'Antarès cette fois-ci qui sait ?

[…]

-TOC TOC TOC.

-Mais enfin Seiya, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de porte.

-Ah bah oui tiens, c'est que des colonnes.

-Tu es désolant, lui reprocha Hyoga. S'aurait été Shiryu encore j'aurais compris…

-Dis donc, faudrait voir à pas trop se moquer des handicapés quand même, le défendit Shun. C'est comme les minorités, ça sfait pô.

-Bon vous avez fini oui ? se vexa le Dragon, toujours aveugle.

-A propos d'encapé, y'en a un qui nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Seiya, pas si nul que ça.

Les 4 Chevaliers levèrent la tête et virent que Milo du Scorpion les observait, d'un regard sevère où pointait néanmoins amusement et sadisme.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze ne purent se retenir de faire une exclamation commune :

-OOOOH, MAIS C'EST…

-Le videur oui je sais ! les coupa net le Chevalier du Scorpion. D'habitude c'est le Taureau qui s'en charge mais là il est absent. Vous voulez quoi ?

-On a entendu dire qu'il y avait une bouffe, alors on aimerait bien rentrer pour mettre de l'ambiance, avoua Seiya avec son plus beau sourire de cheval.

-Desolé Brigitte Bardot…

-Plaît-il ?

-…mais c'est entrée VIP, faut avoir le pass Gold, les informa le videur, tapotant son armure d'un air satisfait.

-Alleeez, faites un effort ! Il paraît qu'il y'a des filles à l'intérieur, tenta Hyoga.

-Hmm c'est une façon de voir les choses, avoua Milo, mais c'est toujours non.

-M…mais on en amène une ! protesta Shiryu.

-De qui vous parlez ? Saori est ici ? s'étonna innocemment Shun.

Un oiseau de feu majestueux apparut dans le ciel, avant de se poser dans une gerbe étincelante en bas des marches. Ikki du Phénix était arrivé.

-Desolé j'suis en retard, s'excusa l'homme à la voix de castra bien connue. J'espère que la bouffe a pas refroidi.

Puis le regard de braise du Phénix se posa sur la personne à l'armure d'Andromède.

-C'est vrai que… c'est pas pour attiser les braises, mais quand même Shun…t'aurais put t'habiller autrement.

-Non mais dis donc, vas-y ! Mets toi à l'aise braise ! contre-attaqua son petit frère.

-Vous savez, si on arrêtait de jouer 36 fois sur le même mot, cette fanfic gagnerait en subtilité…remarqua Hyoga.

-Non mais sérieux ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si y'avait marqué ''Armure exigée'' ! se défendit une nouvelle fois Andromède.

Milo, trouvant qu'on le tenait un peu trop eloigné de la conversation, intervint alors :

-Pour apporter de l'huile sur le feu, je tiens à préciser que c'est Masque de Mort qui cuisine. N'est-ce pas…excitant ? déclara-t-il, ravi de les faire saliver.

-Ah ! Je savais qu'il était ici ce mollusque ! s'emporta Shiryu, prêt à prendre sa revanche de l'humiliation que Masque de Mort lui avait un jour fait subir aux 5 Pics en Chine.

-Pincez moi, je rêve où il vient de griller sa couverture ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ikki à voix haute.

-Non sérieusement, fit Hyoga en haussant la voix, si vous arrêtez pas tout de suite de faire des jeux de mots foireux sur le feu, j'ai beau être un Chevaliers des Glaces, je vais perdre mon sang-froid là…

-Oui 'fin moi j'm'en fiche, informa Seiya, je suis venu là pour manger.

-Mmh cela dit Madame, se moqua avec plaisir le Scorpion en dardant ses yeux sur Shun, c'est vraiment gentil de nous apporter : des lasagnes Findus, un poulet grillé, un canard en gelée et un cosplay raté de la Sainte Vierge.

-Quoi ?! Non mais dis donc Lady Oscar, gronda Shiryu. C'est pas parce que tu es Tristan des Bee-Hive…

''Ca y'est ça recommence…'' pensa le Chevalier d'Or en levant les yeux au ciel.

-…que tu peux te permettre de monter sur tes grands chevaux…

-Alors ça, jamais de la vie ! protesta le Chevalier Pégase.

-…et mépriser les gens, continua de moraliser Shiryu. Et surtout pas les aveugles, même pour une mise en W. Bush ! …Tu sais ce qu'on mange en Chine ?

-Du riz ? tenta Milo, l'air ennuyé par la litanie de réprimandes.

-Des brochettes de scorpion ! ET YAAAH, par la Colère du Dragooon !

Shiryu s'était élancé pour frapper Milo, mais ce dernier, sans grand effort deployé, fit un pas sur le côté, et après un ''Par l'Aiguille Ecarlate'' sans grande conviction, lui transperça le mollet avec un rayon rouge. Le Chevalier du Dragon dévala l'escalier sur la tête (''drôle de façon, je devrais m'en inspirer'' pensa Seiya), et se planta lamentablement dans le sol. Poin poin poin poooin.

-Le dragon rampe comme un serpent à mes pieds, philosopha Milo. Oh tiens belle formule d'ailleurs, j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose…

-Sa jambe ?

-Non mais sérieux, fit Milo les bras croisés. On a que de la chèvre, du bœuf, du crabe, encore de la chèvre et des rafraîchissements. Sans oublier du saumon de Norvège d'accord mais quand même…Vous imaginez bien qu'à 11 c'est limite. Alors cassez vous avant que je ne vous ajoute au menu ! conclut-il en s'éloignant.

-Sadique ! lui lança le Cygne.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu, sourit Milo en se retournant une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la Maison du Bélier.

-Bon…bah c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu te vengeras d'une humiliation, fit Ikki en aidant Shiryu à se relever.

-Ca m'fais une belle jambe ! lui rétorqua le perdant du jour en tenant son mollet qui saignait.

-A propos de cuisse de dragon, j'en mangerai bien une de poulet, proposa Seiya. Saori doit en avoir non ?

-Seiya c'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici je te rappelle. Athéna est encore à des centaines de bornes, se désola Shun.

C'est alors que quelque chose passa par la tête de Hyoga :

-Au fait Ikki, pourquoi tu n'es pas entré directement dans le Sanctuaire sous ta forme d'oiseau de feu ? Il aurait pas put t'arrêter.

-Euuuuh…TadatadaDA ! da !

**_FIN_**


End file.
